Scared Stones
by forest330
Summary: Based on the game fire emblem:Scared stones


"We are under attack! The enemy troops are heading towards the castle!" reported a soldier.

The king looked grave and he ordered," Seth, take Erika to a safe place, I want you to protect her by all means."

"Yes, sire." Seth, the Silver Knight of Renais replied.

"No! Father, I want to stay with you!" Erika protested.

"No, you can't stay here Erika, you must survive. Ephraim is still missing, you must find him. Now, go with Seth, he will protect you." the king replied gravely.

"Your highness, there is no time to waste, let's go." with that, Seth pulled Erika along and escape.

Soon after they escaped out of the castle, the enemy troops marched into the throne hall where the king is...

Seth held Erika close in his arm while they rode away from the castle. Erika's long silky blue hair was flowing along with the wind while a few strands brushed against Seth's face. Erika was clinging on to Seth's arm and Seth could feel that she was frightened. No, there's something more, Seth could feel something else for Erika deep down in his heart. Seth knew what that feeling was, his love for the Princess of Renais, Erika.

It was a year ago. The day when he was promoted to General, entitled The Silver Knight of Renais.The first time he set his eyes on Erika. Her smile, so sweet and beautiful and it was for him. Seth knew that he liked Erika from the moment he saw Erika's smile. Soon, it developed into love. However, this feeling he must hide, for Erika was the Princess and he was only a General in her service.

Erika was frightened as she saw the enemies marched into the throne hall just when she escaped. When Seth held her close to him, she clings to his arm for some comfort, hoping that her father would be safe from harm. The cold wind blew against her yet she was not cold at all. She felt warm and a sense of security in Seth's arm.

Erika remembered the first time she met Seth, the day when he was promoted to General of the Renais Army. The first impression she has was that Seth was a person who's trustable, friendly and reliable. From that day onwards, the two of them became friends and Erika had always liked him as a friend. However, Erika now has a different feeling. It was a feeling she never had and she wondered what it is.

They have been riding for the whole night and Erika was exhausted. Seth noticed that and decided they are now safe enough to have a rest.

"Your highness, let's take a rest in that cave up there. You should take a rest before we continue our journey to Frelia; I think we will be reaching Border Mulan in an hour." Seth explained.

"Don't worry about me, I am not tired, I can still go on." Erika replied.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a horse coming in their direction.

"Your highness! Quick, hide in that bush!" Seth ushered and pushed Erika into the bush and prepared himself for battle in case it was an enemy.

The horseman soon came into his view and he recognized the face. It was Franz! One of his subordinates!

"General Seth! Is that you?" Franz asked.

"Yes, it's me and Princess Erika. Why are you here? You should be in the castle." Seth replied.

"The king sent me after you just as the Grado troops marched into the throne hall." Franz explained.

"My father, is he safe?" Erika asked right after she came out of the bush.

"I am sorry, your highness. I am not sure about the condition of the king after I left." Franz replied.

Upon hearing Franz's answer, Erika was disappointed. No matter what happen, she just hoped that her father would be safe and alive.

"But why would Grado suddenly invade us? We were allies for such a long time. Why didn't Lyon stop his father?" Erika asked.

"There must be a reason behind this and I doubt that Prince Lyon could stop King Vigarde."Seth answered.

"Let's rest in the cave up there first; we will continue the journey to Frelia tomorrow. Once we reach Border Mulan, we should be safe." Seth said.

They walked to the cave and Erika went inside to rest while Seth and Franz took turns to stay on guard. While Seth was guarding, his thoughts flew to Erika and Price Lyon. Prince Lyon, the crown prince of Grado, the biggest country in Magvel. Both Prince Ephraim and Princess Erika grew up with Prince Lyon. He knew that there's a special feeling between Erika and Lyon though he don't know what is that feeling. He was jealous when Erika mentioned Lyon earlier on as he could sense that Erika was worried about him.

Deep inside him, Seth really hope that Erika would love him too. However, he knew that Erika has many suitors. She was really the most beautiful creature ever existed. Her long blue silky hair and her lovely blue eyes and her inner beauty, kindness is the reasons why she is so attractive. Even if he is lucky enough to have the love of Erika, he still has to get the blessing of her brother, Prince Ephraim, the Crown Prince of Renais. But he dared not think so much, being able to protect Erika from such a close distance is enough for now.

Erika could not sleep. She was thinking of Lyon and Ephraim, her twin brother. Ephraim has been missing since he went to the frontline to fight the Grado troops. Erika was really worried about him though she knew that he will be safe as he was very skillful with his lance. She was more concern about Lyon. Lyon was a peace-loving Prince, he must be sad when King Vigarde decided to invade Renais. He had always admired his father and respected his decision always no matter what it was.

Soon, the night is gone and morning is here. The three of them made their way towards Border Mulan.

"General Seth, shall I proceed to Frelia to seek help first?"Franz asked.

"Yes, go to Frelia and report what happened to King Hayden first." Seth replied.

"Yes sir!" with that Franz rode away to Frelia.

"Your highness, I think we should be safe, there shall be no need for a rush. We will reach Border Mulan in an hour time and you can rest there before we proceed to Castle Frelia." Seth said.

Erika nodded and they continued their journey. They reached Border Mulan within an hour but things were not what they expected. Grado troops were there and Princess Tana of Frelia were held hostage.

"Seth! Tana is in danger, we must save her!" Erika said hastily.

"Yes, your highness but first take this rapier and promised me to stay as close to me as possible." Seth replied.

"Ok, I promised." Erika said.

They attacked the Grado soldiers and fight. Seth killed them easily while Erika was only able to kill them as she was quick enough. She had learned the skill of using a sword from her brother so that she can protect herself.

Soon they finished off every single Grado soldier except for their General who was guarding the gate of the fort where Tana was kept hostage.


End file.
